17 Belasan Boyfriend
by Aishikawa Haruko Athaya
Summary: Anyyeong...para K-POP lovers...kan kalian pasti tahu kalau sekarang boyband/girlband K-POP lagi jaman.. nah kalau begitu aku bikin fiction dari salah satu boyband korea yaitu boyfriend. ada yang tahu gak? kalau tahu baca ini...kalau gak tahu...ya baca juga lah...comedy Kamsahamnida..


Tittle : 17 Belasan Boyfriend

Genre : Comedy

Cast : Boyfriend (Korean Boyband) and Student of Gijeog School

Rating : T

**16 Agustus xxxx**

_**13.00 KST (Jam Istirahat)**_

Pada Saat itu suasana kelas sangat ramai... personil boyfried sedang asyikk ngerumpi...

" eh besok kan 17 belasan..gimana kalau kita bikin lomba disekolah?" ujar Minwoo

"boleh juga tuh.." Jawab Youngmin

" kalau youngmin setuju yg lain setuju donk"

dengan kompak para personil boyfriend berteriak

"SETUJU"

"baiklah" ucap minwoo

Minwoo pun langsung berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan menuju ke depan dekat meja guru

"Gwansim (perhatian)" teriak Minwoo

semua murid yang ada di kelas langsung tertuju ke arah min woo

"besok kan 17 belasan...kita akan mengadakan lomba bagaimana?" ujar Minwoo

semua murid saling berbisik dan akhirnya mereka semu jawab dengan serentak dan kompak

"SETUJU"

"baiklah besok kita akan mengadakan lomba yang sangat menyenangkan..." lanjut Minwoo

_**15.00 KST (Pulang sekolah)  
**__**  
**_"Minwoo apakah kau yakin dengan lomba ini?" tanya Kwangmin

"tentu saja" jawab Minwoo yang tersenyum karena tidak sabar lomba besok

_SKIP TIME_

**_17 Agustus xxxx_**

**_06.00 (saat sekolah masih sepi)_**

para personil boyfriend datang lebih awal agar bisa mempersiapkan lombanya.. minwoo mempersiapkan spanduk bertulis " _Coblos nomor 3 yaitu minwoo_"

"Min, kenapa ditulis 'coblos nomor 3 ?" tanya Donghyun

"Biarlah suka-suka aku" jawab Minwoo dengan cool

"emang mau kam..." belum selesai donghyun ngomong minwoo memotongnya

"itu kehendak gw :P " jawab Minwoo sambil nunjuk-nunjuk dirinya  
(sorry yang kata-kata itu aku ngikutin temen #minwoo tampar aku)

[sekedar info : Minwoo dengan Donghyun satu kelompok, Youngmin dengan Hyungseong satu kelompok,kwangmin dengan jeongmin satu kelompok]

sementara di kelompok kwangmin dan jeongmin

"Jeongmin, kita kebagian dekor" ucap kwangmin sambil memegang teks yang dikasih minwoo

"iyah nih malesin banget ya..." jawab Jeongmin dengan lesu

"gimana nasib hyeongja? " tanya kwangmin kebingunan

sementara itu di kelompok youngmin dan hyungseong

"young-young, kita kebagian apa? " tanya hyungseong

"kita kebagian menata" ucap youngmin lesu

"horayyy..." jawab hyungseong dengan senang

"kenapa seneng?" tanya youngmin kepada hyungseong

"gak tahu deh...gw seneng emang kenapa ya? " jawab hyungseong dengan tanda tanya

youngmin langsung sweetdrop...

_'nih orang sinting apa gila apa otaknya udh miring ya... ahh mungkin dia anak SGM'_ batin youngmin dalam hati

sementara itu di kelompok minwoo dan donghyun telah selesai memasang spanduk

"Min,masa semua spanduk bertulis ' coblos nomor 3 yaitu minwoo ' aku nya kapan? tanya donghyun sambil lemah lesu

" ahh elah loe mah gak pantes di pasang muka loe aja kayak kodok nyasar " jawab minwoo dengan gaya cool

_' padahal gw kan lebih terkenal dari dia... muka gw juga gak kayak kodok nyasar.. yang ada mukanya kayak kambing yg suka goyang gotik sendiri ' _ucap Donghyun sembari menangis

kelompok youngmin dan hyungseong telah selesai  
kelompok kwangmin dan jeongmin telah selesai  
kelompok minwoo dan donghyun juga sudah selesai

mereka bertemu di tempat yang sama yaitu dikelas dan dikelas sudah banyak yang datang

"baiklah kita sudah selesai semua sekarang saatnya untuk lomba" ujar minwoo

minwoo langsung berteriak kepada seluruh siswa

"heyy semuanyaa saat lomba sudah dimulai" ucap minwoo sekencang- kencangnya

semua murid langsung menuju ke halam sekolah mereka

"Para hadirin dari murid-murid sekolah gijeog...kami para boyfriend menggelar lomba 17 belasan yang lombanya hanya diikuti oleh personil boyfriend kami mohon dukungannya..." ujar Minwoo

"ok" ucap seluruh siswa

lomba dimulai

lomba pertama **Tarik Tambang**

"Duel antara Minwoo dan donghyun dimulai !" ujar youngmin sambil pake mic

tarik-tarikan antara minwoo sangat membingungkan  
minwoo menarik lalu dibalas dengang donghyun menarik,minwoo menarik dibalas dengan donghyun menarik  
dan akhirnya...

**BRAKKK!**

ternyata yang menang adalah Donghyun

"liat kan muka gw emang kayak kodok nyasar tp loe belum liat kemampuan gw kan Hahaha" ucap donghyun (evil faced)

"hiks...hiks...ahahahahahah _  
"cup..cup..cup.. entang ning nung ning nang ning nung... cup...cup...cup.. minwoo jangan nangis ya" ucap hyungseong sambil membuat minwoo agar tidak sedih

"oke kita lanjutin duelnya antara Youngmin Dan Kwangmin...duel dimulai ! " ucap hyungseong

pertarungan antara kwangmin dan youngmin sangat seru  
saling tarik-menarik...

"yang menang dapet boneka pikachu loe" jawab hyungseong

"boneka pikachu !" jawab kwangmin

kwangmin langsung memperkuat tenaganya dan...

**BRAKKK**

ternyata youngmin jatuh...

"yay... aku menang..." jawab kwangmin sambil loncat-loncat kegirangan

kwangmin langsung nyambar hyungseong denga tiba-tiba

"mana boneka pikachunya?" jawab kwangmin dengan girang

"gak ada" jawab hyungseung dengan cool

"kok gak ada bohong ya" ucap kwangmin

"gak kok aku bilang kaya gitu biar kamu menang" ucap hyungseung

kwangmin langsung terbakar karena amarahnya dengan muka devil sambil menyiapkan jurusnya...  
hyungseung sudah menelan ludah karena ketakutan... tiba-tiba youngmin dateng bawa air langsung  
sama youngmin air itu di siram ke kwangmin...api yang tadi ada di amarah kwangmin langsung menghilang karena air yang disiram youngmin

"oke...kita lanjutin lombanya duel antara Hyungseung dan Jeongmin...duel DIMULAI ! "

duel lomba antara hyung dan jeong sangat seru...mereka saling tarik-tarikan...hyung hampir saja jatuh, tapi untungnya gak sampe jatuh karena sambil memegang tali...mereka saling tarik-tarikan dan sampai di

**BRUKKK**

tertanya yang jatuh adalah mereka berdua

"Yay...hyung sama jeong kalah..." ucap donghyun,minwoo,youngmin,dan kwangmin sambil pegangan tangan dan muter-muter orang gaje...

"emang kita doank yg kalah youngmin sm minwoo kan kalah" ucap jeong

youngmin sm minwoo langsung sweetdrop -_-'

kwangmin langsung ngomong kepada hyeongjanya...

"sabar inilah namanye cobaan harus diterima" ucap kwangmin

"betul..betul..betul..." kata donghyun

tiba-tiba kwangmin sama donghyun jadi ngikutin upin dan ipin

"berarti percuma gua pasang spanduk 'Coblos nomor 3 yaitu minwoo..." ucap minwoo

"ember" kata donghyung

SkIP TIME

"semuanya lomba kita sudah selesai dan "

"KAMSAHAMNIDA" ucap seluruh boyfriend

seluruh murid pulang

boyfriend yang terakhir pulang ... dijalan menuju apartement mereka...banyak yg bercerita tentang 17 belasan di sekolah...

"bagian manakah yang menjadi favorit kalian" tiba-tiba donghyung nanya kaya dora the explore

"aku pas pasang spanduk coblos nomor 3 yaitu minwoo" ucap minwoo

"dasar kambing gotik" ucap donghyun

"kalau aku pas kerja tim sama jeongmin" ucap kwangmin

"aku juga.." kata jeongmin

"aku pas duel tarik tambang sm kwangmin " ucap youngmin

"kalau kamu hyung?" tanya youngmin

"pas kwangmin marah sm aku gara-gara gak ngasih boneka pikachu" jawab hyungseung

mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan hyung kwang langsung teringat utang hyung kepadanya...

"hyung..." ucap kwangmin yang udh muka devil,dan mulai berapi

hyung hanya gemeteran melihat kwangmin kayak gitu tiba2...

"KUMOHON KWANG NANTI AKU KASIHH..." ucap hyungseung yang dikejar oleh kwangmin sambil bawa shuriken yang besar..

"GAK MAU POKOKNYA SEKARANG..." ucap kwangmin dengan muka sangat seram...

mereka kejar-kejaran udah kayak Tom and Jerry

para personil yang lain cuma bisa ngakak ROTFL ( Rolling On The Floor Laughing )

**THE END**

Gaje yah !? Lucu kah !? atau yang lain ? yang penting aku gak bisa berhenti ngakak karena aku sendiri yang bikin cerita ngebayangin apa lagi kalian...


End file.
